


As Stone

by DistractedDaydreamer



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDaydreamer/pseuds/DistractedDaydreamer
Summary: Kel has always been good at standing her ground, even if she never could bend it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	As Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistrali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/gifts).



When Kel was ten, she put herself between a spidren and its meal of innocent kittens. A firebender, of which there were many in the Yamani Islands, could have scared the spidren away. A waterbender, could have frozen the spidren in place. An airbender could have swept the kittens away to safety and made a quick getaway. An earthbender could have created rock walls to block and protect. All of them would have been able to help, and able to do so with some distance. But none of them were here. Kel was, and her hands would never be able to shape nature with will alone.

But Kel has always been good at standing her ground, even if she never could bend it. At 10, she called for help and knew that wasn’t enough for her conscience. Kel was there, and no one else was, and she wouldn't run from the fight. Her hands hurled rocks at at the monster with all the strength she could muster to protect the innocent. 

And the world might change, but that part of Kel never would. In that way, Kel had truly internalised the Yamani saying: _Be as stone_. 

In other ways, Kel never would; her heart felt deeply. It would always show in her actions if not on her face - and the world would be a better place for it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi its late by like one day but i read this prompt and i REALLY wanted to treat it :') Keladry is my favourite tortall character ever and I just wish I had time to write more.


End file.
